


Rescue

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: You come to a realize your friend is a bit more than just a friend after Nat gives you a little dare.





	Rescue

Steve locked the front door of your apartment and silently made his way to your room. Pausing outside the door he could hear your sniffles and he ground his teeth together.

It had been seven months since your break up with that guy. He had left you, no explanations, no goodbye. Just packed up and left.

‘What an idiot,’ he thought.

This guy had been the sun in your life and you had been devastated. You didn’t know how to breathe without him. You didn’t eat, didn’t sleep. You had panic attacks when you simply needed to decide if you were going to do laundry that day and what softener you should use.

It was pathetic. You loathed yourself for it. But you covered it up good. No one wanted to see you cry or suffer, so they turned their backs.

Except Steve.

***

You couldn’t find the turbinado sugar, and it set you off. You had made it out of the break room and down the hall before you couldn’t breathe.

Steve caught a hold of your waist and dragged you outside onto the balcony away from unsympathetic prying eyes. He held you close as you matched your breathing with his as he directed you to. His strong arms wrapped firmly around you, crushing you to his chest. It was his heartbeat that finally brought you back. When he had first caught you his heartbeat had been erratic, he had been afraid unknowing what to do to help you. But as you clung to him, his breathing evened and you matched it, his heartbeat slowed and yours did too.

That was the first time he came to your rescue.

When you got sick with a particularly bad flu he came over practically knocking the door down till you opened it. Glaring up at him, his arms full of grocery bags (chicken soup, Gatorade, medicine), your hair had been disheveled face pale with bags under your eyes.

He had sucked in a breath scooping you up in his strong arms despite your protests, your arms and elbows everywhere as you tried to push him off so he wouldn’t get sick. He had laughed it off telling you the super-serum wouldn’t allow him to get sick, so you let him cuddle you.

That was the second time he rescued you and the first night you slept all night long.

His body pressed completely against you, his strong thighs pressed to the back of yours, his long legs slightly tangling with yours as he held you in his arms his body emanating such warmth you really couldn’t be angry at him as you drifted off into sleep.

***

You didn’t know when it happened. Why it happened. Somewhere at sometime during the party Nat had teased you about your non-relationship with Steve and you had wanted to walk away, should have. He was just a friend. Then it wouldn’t be anything to kiss him. If there was nothing there it wouldn’t matter, she whispered in your ear. Her sly smile egging you on in your drunken state.

She watched when you made an excuse to pull him outside onto the balcony. He had laughed at your red cheeks and bleary eyes, caught you when you swayed too much.

He made a startled noise when you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him to you, still he moved pushing you against the wall. His hips pressing against your own urgently seeking the feel of your body against his, his mouth greedily responding to yours.

His hands on your waist, sliding up to cup your breasts, one hand gliding down to cup your ass pulling you forwards, you gasped at the hardening member which pushed against your belly. Little gasps escaping as Steve nibbled along your jawline down to your collarbone, he caught your leg wrapping it around his waist. Before hitching you up allowing you to wrap both your legs around his waist. You bit back a moan as you felt him, his hips grinding into yours.

He had snuck you out of the party back upstairs into his apartment. He didn’t waste time, both of you tumbling into bed, all arms and legs, soft words and moans. Kisses everywhere, it only lasted so long before he settled between your legs pushing in slowly till he bottomed out completely inside you stretching you deliciously before he pulled out and was back in.

Steve growled in your ear, about how tight you were, how perfectly you fit him. He swallowed your response as he pinned your hips down in his hands his pace picking up speed. Your nails dug into his back, scratching down as your toes began to curl, his thrusts pushing you down into the mattress causing you to gasp as they became rougher and faster.

He whispered in your ear how beautiful you were, how he had wanted this for so long, how he would love you better. All the while his hips snapped into yours, suddenly you were arching your back, crying out his name as you came walls clenching down on him, so tightly he came buried deep inside you your name on his lips with a few last rough thrusts.

He tumbled onto the bed beside you, instantly pulling you into his arms. Still whispering those three little words. No, he wasn’t just your friend.

He was your best friend. How had you managed without him at all? How had you not seen it before?


End file.
